Recessed ceiling fixtures are commonly used as an effective light source. When coupled with a spotlamp bulb such as a halogen spotlamp, which produces a relatively narrow beam of intense light, the ceiling lamp becomes a recessed directional spotlamp and is useful for highlighting a subject or an otherwise unlit area. The recessed spotlamp is especially useful in stores having displays, such as clothed manikins, because the lamps themselves are hidden within a wall, floor or ceiling and therefore do not distract the viewer from the subject of interest.
These recessed spotlamps are not without problems, however. One problem stems from the fact that, since the lamp is recessed in a ceiling (or wall), it is difficult to access the lamp mount assembly to change a bulb (or a lens filter) or readjust the direction of the beam. In a conventional fixture, the lamp mount must first be removed from the ceiling. This usually entails the removal of a cover plate, and then the removal of the lamp mount assembly. In consequence, it is likely that lamp replacement will disturb the previous beam alignment, and the beam from the new bulb will have to be realigned.
A related problem of removing the entire lamp mount assembly during routine maintenance (lamp and lens replacement, etc.) is that store personal are exposed to the electrical wiring of the lamp. Although most lamps used in such applications are only 12 volts DC, which pose no danger, the more dangerous 120 volts is usually supplied to a nearby transformer within the lamp housing. Thus, repeated lamp replacement over time may increase the risk of electrical injury.